Naruto Rikudou Sennin in Highschool DxD World
by namikaze torik
Summary: Naruto Berhasil Mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dgn kekuatan sage rikudou,9 bijuu,dan kekuatan mata EMS dan Rinnegan dari Sahabat Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha setelah seluruh bangsa shinobi hancur termasuk teman-temannya lalu dia diberi misi oleh rikudou sennin
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Rikudou Sennin in Highschool DxD World**

 **SmartNaru,RinneNaru,EMSNaru,StrongNaru**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Berhasil Mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dgn kekuatan sage rikudou,9 bijuu,dan kekuatan mata EMS dan Rinne dari Sahabat Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha setelah seluruh bangsa shinobi hancur bersama teman-temannya lalu dia diberi misi oleh rikudou sennin**

 **Warning: Lemon ect,Gore,Abal2,dan Gagal Summary**

 **Note:**

"Naruto"Manusia Berbicara

" **Naruto"Bijuu/Monster Berbicara**

[Naruto] Bijuu/Monster/Manusia Berbicara Dalam Batin

 **[Fuuton: RasenShuriken] Nama Jurus**

Shinobi World

Terlihat 2 orang yg tampak bertarung yaitu madara(sdh masuk Juubi Mode) dan naruto

"Menyerahlah Gaki Kau Tidak bisa mengalahkan aku!"Kata Madara yg sedikit arogan

"Aku Takkan Menyerah Walau Seluruh Shinobi,Teman-teman,dan Teme Mati"Kata Naruto dengan Semangat Walau hati nya sedih

"Terserah kau lah gaki yg penting kau mati!"Kata Madara sedikit teriak

" **Ayo Naruto kita gunakan rasenshuriken dengan chakra kami"Kata Para Bijuu**

"Ayo Kita kalahkan dia"Kata Naruto dengan semangat

Lalu Naruto lari kearah Madara dan Membuat 9 Kagebushin kemudian loncat dan rasenshuriken beda chakra tercipta masing masing tangan dari 8 Kagebushin dan salah satu Kagebushin membuat Bijuudama Rasenshuriken berukuran besar.

 **[Senpou: Cho Bijuu Rasenshuriken]**

 **[Chou Odama Bijuudama Rasenshuriken]**

9 Rasenshuriken Beda chakra dan Chou Odama Bijuudama Rasenshuriken menghantam madara kemuadian terjadi ledakan besar dgn radius yg luar biasa berlalu terlihat madara terkapar.

[Sialan Naruto Itu]Batin Madara

" **Naruto Sekarang Tarik Chakra Kami yg ada di tubuh Madara"Kata Sembilan Bijuu**

"Baiklah"kata Naruto

Lalu Menghampiri Madara Yg Terkapar, Tangan Naruto menyentuh dada madara kemudian Naruto langsung menarik Chakra Para bijuu yg ada ditubuh selesai menarik chakra para bijuu madara langsung sekarat

"Naruto Kau adalah orang kedua yg mengalahkan aku setelah Hashirama"Kata Madara

"Terima Kasih atas Pujian Madara-san"Kata Naruto yg dingin

"Naruto aku punya permintaan terakhir yaitu bakar aakkh mayat hhaah aku agar tidak membangkit aku haaah supaya aku tidak digunakan lagi"Kata Madara sambil menutup mata

"Baiklah Madara-san"Kata Naruto

 **[Ameterasu]**

Mayat Madara terbakar oleh api ameterasu milik naruto,Kemudian Seseorang Memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki"Kata Seseorang yg memanggil Naruto

"Kau Rikudou Sennin Kenapa kau bisa disini bukannya sdh pergi"Kata Naruto terkejut

"Naruto aku akan Memberi mu hadiah dan misi"Kata Rikudou Sennin yg tegas

"Pertama hadiah dulu,ini adalah Kusanagi No Tsurugi"Kata Rikudou Sennin

"Terima Kasih Kakek Rikudou"Kata Naruto dgn senang

"Kedua Misi,misi mu adalah membuat perdamaian di dimensi lain yg diisi oleh 3 fraksi yaitu Fraksi Malaikat,Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Fraksi Iblis"Kata Rikudou Sennin

"hah Dimensi lain?3 Fraksi?Malaikat jatuh?"Kata Naruto yg tampak bingung

"Baiklah Akan kujelaskan"Kata Rikudou Sennin

Penjelasannya pun mulai oleh Kakek Rikudou,setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kakek rikudou membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Tu-Tuhan Bisa mati"Kata Naruto tergagap sambil menunjukan wajah terkejut

"ya seperti itulah"Kata Rikudou Sennin

"Jadi Sacred Gear adalah sebuah alat yg buat oleh tuhan dan mengarnugahkan ke manusia untuk membantu perkerjaan manusia"Kata Naruto berpikir

"Tapi apakah senjutsu rikudou,para bijuu,dan mata ini akan hilang"Kata Naruto

"Tidak Semua Kekuatanmu dan Para Bijuu akan terus ditubuhmu semalanya"Kata Rikudou sambil Tersenyum

"Apakah Betul Kakek"Kata Naruto

"Betul Sekali Naruto-kun,kutanya apakah siap?"Kata Rikudou Sennin

"Aku Siap"Kata Naruto Dengan semangat

 **[Kinjutsu: Dimension Teleport]** (Maaf Cuma Ngarang)

"Baiklah kau berhasil"Kata Rikudou Sennin

"Pasti aku berhasil"Kata Naruto

Dan muncullah Portal dan menghisap naruto kedalamnya

 **-[Namikaze Torik]-**

 **DxD World**

Sebuah Portal muncul dan mengeluarkan tubuh naruto yg pingsan,tubuh Naruto Tersungkur di sebuah lapangan rumput,dilain pihak 3 orang terkejut melihat portal yg mengeluarkan tubuh manusia.

"Lucius-sama,Sirzech-sama kita tolong dia"Kata Issei yg terkejut

"Betul kata Issei ,Ayo kita tolong dia,Otou-sama"Kata Sirzech Gremory

"Baiklah ayo kita tolong dia"Kata Lucius Gremory

 **TBC**

 **Please To Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Rikudou Sennin in Highschool DxD World**

 **SmartNaru,RinneNaru,EMSNaru,StrongNaru,MokuNaru**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Berhasil Mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dgn kekuatan sage rikudou,9 bijuu,dan kekuatan mata EMS dan Rinne dari Sahabat Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha setelah seluruh bangsa shinobi hancur bersama teman-temannya lalu dia diberi misi oleh rikudou sennin**

 **Warning: Lemon ect,Gore,Abal2,dan Gagal Summary,masihPemula,Typo**

 **Note:**

"Naruto"Manusia Berbicara

" **Naruto"Bijuu/Monster Berbicara**

[Naruto] Bijuu/Monster/Manusia Berbicara Dalam Batin

 **[Fuuton: RasenShuriken] Nama Jurus**

Thanks pada semua yg mereview termasuk thelaststand84

 **DxD World(Underworld)**

"ugh Dimana ini?"ucap Naruto yg bingung karena naruto di kamar orang lain

Tiba-tiba ada yg mau membuka pintu,Naruto langsung waspada dan Kusanagi

 **Clekks**

Dan pintu terbuka muncul 3 orang,Naruto waspada langsung Menggunakan Hiraishin dan meninggalkan percikan kilat kuning

 **[Hiraishin No Jutsu]ucap Naruto dan langsung menghilang**

"Kalian Siapa?"Ucap Naruto waspada dan menodongkan Kusanagi kepada mereka

[Ce-ce-Cepat Sekali] Batin Lucius dan Sizerch terkejut

[Ce-ce-Cepat Sekali bahkan melebihi Kiba] Batih Issei terkejut

"Inikah Sambutan Terimakasih kepada Kami padahal menolong anda"Kata Lucius yg membuka pembicaraan

"Oh Maafkan Saya"Ucap Naruto sambil memasukan Kusanagi ke Sarungnya

"Baiklah Kami-"Ucap Sizerch Tapi Kata Naruto

"Sepertinya Kalian Bukan Manusia"Kata Naruto

Yang dikatakan Naruto membuat terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui kalau mereka bukan Manusia lalu Mereka Menoleh KeBelakang Mereka Tambah Terkejut lagi dan Berkeringat dimgin Karena Melihat Mata Naruto yg sdh Berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 Tomoe

[Ma-mata Apa itu?] Batin Lucius dan Sizerch sdh berkeringat dingin dan Cuma meneguk lugah

[Mata Yg mengerikan dan Memancarkan Kegelapan] Batin Issei sdh berkeringat dingin dan Cuma meneguk lugah

"Baiklah Kau Ikut Kami ke ruang tamu"Ucap Lucius

 **#Di Ruang Tamu#**

"Baiklah kami akan perkenalkan diri kami"Ucap Sirzech

"Namaku Lucius Gremory dan ini istriku namanya Venelena Gremory"Ucap Lucius

"Nama Saya Sizerch Gremory,Ini istriku namanya Grayfia Gremory Dan ini adikku Rias Gremory serta para pereagenya"Ucap Sizerch

"Baiklah Bidak aku adalah King,Oke Issei Mulai darimu"Ucap Rias

[Kyaa Dia Tampan sekali] Batin Rias yg terpesona Oleh Ketampanan Naruto

"Nama aku Issei Hyoudou Bidak aku adalah Pawn,impian aku akan membangun Kerajaan Harem"Ucap Issei dengan riang tidak lupa menunjukan wajah mesum

[Dia Hampir mirip dgn Ero-Sennin] Batin Naruto yg Cuma Sweardrop

"Baiklah Namaku Kiba Yuuto Bidak aku adalah Knight"Ucap Kiba

"Nama Saya Koneko Toujou Bidak aku adalah Rook"Ucap Koneko dgn wajah datar

[Seperti dulu di Youkai dan aku merasakan cakra Senjutsu dalam tubuhnya] Batin Naruto yg merawang

"Aku Akeno Bidak aku adalah Queen"Ucap dgn Senyum Sadis

"Baiklah Sekarang Kamu"Ucap Sirzech

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki Dari Dimensi Shinobi,panggil aku Naruto"Ucap Naruto yg dingin

"Shinobi?Hem kamu dari dimensi lainkan"Ucap Sirzech yg menebak

"Kau Betul Sekali,Sirzech-san"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah aku mengisahkan Dimensi Shinobi"Ucap Naruto

"Dimensi Shinobi adalah dimensi selalu melakukan perang dan perang antar ninja yg bermula peperangan dari kakak dan adik lama-lama menjadi perang antar klan,desa maupan negara,bahkan 5 negara shinobi besar melakukan perang dunia shinobi dari pertama sampai ketiga dimana korbannya adalah orang-orang tidak bersalah dibunuh dan negara-negara kecil ditindas atau menjadi area pertempuran antar 5 negara shinobi besar,dimana orang mau menyebarkan perdamaian dan sebagian orang mengobarkan api peperangan,seperti guruku yg menyebarkan perdamaian melalui buku tapi guru dibunuh oleh muridnya atau kusebut seniorku"Ucap Naruto tersirat kesedihan bahkan membuat mata naruto awalnya sharingan 3 tomoe menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan(EMS dari Sasuke)dan mengeluarkan 50% kekuatannya yg membuat tanah pijakan menjadi bergetar hebat

[Ma-mata apa itu?Menampakan aura yg mengerikan dan kekuatan bisa mengalahkan 3 Fraksi] Batin Semua orang diruang tamu (kecuali Naruto) yg merasakan dan melihat EMS dan Kekuatan Naruto hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan meneguk ludah secara paksa

"Maafkan aku,aku kelepasan"Ucap Naruto

"Tidak sengaja kami seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang lalu 5 negara shinobi besar membentuk pasukan aliansi yaitu Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dan terjadinya Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat atau disebut Perang Kehancuran Bangsa Shinobi tapi Kami Gagal semuanya mati termasuk Tou-san,Baa-san,Teman-temanku,kekasihku bahkan sahabat baik ku mati juga" Ucap Naruto tersirat kesedihan bahkan membuat mata naruto awalnya Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan berubah menjadi Rinnegan 6 tomoe yg terlihat menakutkan

[Ma-mata apa itu?terlihat menakutkan bahkan kekuatan mata itu bisa mengalahkan para dewa] Batin Semua orang di ruang tamu(kecuali Naruto) setelah melihat Kekuatan Mata dari Naruto hanya Keringat dingin dan meneguk ludah secara paksa

"Baiklah Naruto kami akan memberitahu dimensi kami?Ucap Sirzech

"Tidak usah aku tau karena misi ku adalah membuat perdamaian didimensi ini"Ucap Naruto

Semua Orang yg di ruang tamu (kecuali Naruto) terkejut setelah mendengarkan pernyataan dari Naruto

"Ditambah lagi aku di Underworld kan?Ucap Naruto

"Betul sekali Naruto-san"Ucap Sirzech

"Hhhah Sirzech-san,apakah lapangan luas tapi ada dataran tinggi atau perbukitan?"Ucap Naruto yg sekarang sdh tenang

"Ada Naruto-san ikuti kami,tapi untuk apa?"Ucap Sirzech sedikit bingung

"Untuk Berlatih"Ucap Naruto dgn tenang

 **#Daerah Perbukitan# (Underworld)**

"Baiklah ini tempat nya"Ucap Sirzech

 **TBC  
**

**Apa saja Latihan Naruto tunggu Chapter Depan**

 **Please To Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Rikudou Sennin in Highschool DxD World**

 **SmartNaru,RinneNaru,EMSNaru,StrongNaru,MokuNaru,HyouNaru,JitonNaru,YotonNaru**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Berhasil Mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dgn kekuatan sage rikudou,9 bijuu,dan kekuatan mata EMS dan Rinne dari Sahabat Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha setelah seluruh bangsa shinobi hancur bersama teman-temannya lalu dia diberi misi oleh rikudou sennin**

 **Warning: Lemon ect,Gore,Abal2,dan Gagal Summary,masihPemula,Typo**

 **Note:**

"Naruto"Manusia Berbicara

" **Naruto"Bijuu/Monster Berbicara**

[Naruto] Bijuu/Monster/Manusia Berbicara Dalam Batin

 **[Fuuton: RasenShuriken] Nama Jurus**

 **NOTE CHAR:**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Doujutsu : Sharingan Dan Rinnegan**

 **Elemen :**

 **Fuuton**

 **Suiton**

 **Doton**

 **Katon**

 **Raiton**

 **Kekkei Genkai :**

 **Mokuton**

 **Hyouton**

 **Jiton**

 **Yoton**

 **Status :**

 **Genin Dari Desa Konoha**

 **Jinchuriki Dari 9 Bijuu**

 **Pahlawan Dunia Konoha**

 **Maaf Author nya karena ch 1 dan ch 2 wordnya sedikit dan lamanya update ch 3**

 **Under World**

Lapangan Latihan=

 **[Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu] Ucap Jutsu Naruto**

Muncullah 120 bunshin Naruto dan semua orang melihat itu terkejut karena Naruto bisa menganda dirinya

[Mustahil dia bisa mengganda dirinya sebanyak itu] Batin semua orang kecuali Naruto

"Baiklah,10 bunshin latihlah kontrol chakra sampai sempurna,50 bunshin latih Jutsu – jutsu dari elemen Katon,Fuuton,Suiton,Raiton,dan Doton,dan 40 bunshin latih Jutsu- jutsu Dari elemen Mokuton,Hyouton,Jiton,Yoton,Sedangkan 20 bunshin ikut aku untuk berlatih kenjutsu dan fuuinjutsu,oke paham semua"

"Baiklah bos kami paham" Seru Para Bunshin

 **=SKIP 1 Jam kemudian=**

"Baiklah Sekarang sudah,kalian para bunshin boleh pergi"Ucap Naruto

Lalu 120 Bunshin menghilang tiba – tiba kepala Naruto pusing karena banyak nya ingatan para ingatan bunshin yang masuk ke otak Naruto dan tubuh Naruto Mau Jatuh ke tanah tapi Tangkap oleh Rias

"Apakah Kau Baik-Baik Saja ,Uzumaki-san" Ucap Rias yang mempastikan

[Rambut itu Mirip dengan Kaa san dan cantik] Batin Naruto yang terpana

"Aku Nggak Apa apa dan Satu lagi jgn Panggil Aku dengan Margaku,Panggil aku saja Naruto karena aku gak suka Formalitas,Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto

"Ba-ba-baiklah Na-naruto-kun" Ucap Rias tergagap karena dia dipanggil dgn sebutan chan

[Kyaa Naruto-kun panggil aku dgn sebutan chan] Batin Rias yg suka karena dia dipanggil dgn sebutan chan

"oh nii-sama,oka-sama dan tou-sama aku dan para pereage akan pergi ke dunia manusia,Baiklah akeno lakukan sihir teleportasi" Ucap Rias

Muncullah Segel Sihir Klan Gremory dan Rias dan Pereage menghilang dan pergi ke dunia manusia

"Baiklah Naruto-san ikuti aku ke ruangan 4 Maou Satan,Grayfia lakukan Sihir teleportasi" Ucap Sirzech

=Ruangan 4 Maou =

"Baiklah Kita Sudah Sampai,Grayfia kau boleh kembali"Ucap Sirzech

Muncullah 1 wanita Dan 2 Pria di Ruangan 4 Maou Satan.

"Baiklah Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto panggil aku Naruto"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-san Aku adalah Raja Iblis aku digelari Lucifer"ucap Sirzech

"Namaku Serafall Sitri aku digelari Leviathan"Ucap Serafall

"Namaku Ajuka Astaroth Aku di gelari Beelzebub" Ucap Ajuka

"Hoam Namaku Falbuim Asmodeus Hoam cepatlah sirzech aku mau tidur di kasur yg empuk"Ucap Falbuim dgn ngantuk

[Dia mirip sekali dgn Shikamaru] Batin Naruto yg Hanya Sweatdrop

"Baiklah Aku punya Satu permintaan yaitu lindungi Rias adikku"Ucap Sirzech

"Dan aku mau ngasih satu permintaan yaitu lindungi Sona adikku"Ucap Serafall

"Baiklah Aku ku laksanakan"Seru Naruto

"Satu Hal Lagi kamu akan bersekolah di Kuoh Acamedy dan Aku sdh belikan Satu Apartemen"Ucap Sirzech

"Baiklah Sirzech-san"Ucap Naruto

 **Dunia Manusia**

=Ruang Tamu Apartemen Naruto=

Muncullah 2 Pria melalui sihir teleportasi

"Ehem Sirzech-san,Apakah ini terlalu besar"Ucap Naruto

"Gak apa apa Naruto-san"Ucap Sirzech

"Baiklah ini Dokumen Masuk ke Kuoh Acamedy dan Seragam nya sdh di lemari di kamar mu Naruto,Oke pergi dulunya"Ucap Sirzech dan Perginya sirzech melalui sihir teleportasi

"Hah ini akan merepotkan sekali"Ucap Naruto yg Hanya pasrah saja

 **Dunia Manusia**

 **=Pagi Hari=**

=Dikamar Naruto=

KRIING KRING

Bunyi dari Alarm membuat Naruto bangun dari Tidurnya.

"Hem Baru Jam 6.30,Baiklah aku mandi dulu"Ucap Naruto rada rada ngantuk

Setelah Mandi dan sdh memasang serangamnya naruto langsung ke Dapur untuk Sarapan pagi

"Haah Cuma Ramennya gak apa apa"Ucap Naruto Cuma Pasrah

Setelah Memakan Sarapan Paginya Naruto langsun pergi Bersekolah.

=Kuoh Acamedy=

Setelah Sampai di langsung diteriaki oleh para siswi.

"KYYAA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI LEBIHI KIBA"Ucap Siswi A

"KYAA APAKAH DIA MURID BARU"Ucap Siswi B

[Jadi begini penderitaan Teme aku menyesal] Batin Naruto Pasrah

=Ruang Kepala Sekolah=

Disana Ada Sesosok Kepala Sekolah yg Naruto duduk didepan meja Kepala Sekolah

"Saya adalah Murid Baru disini dan ini dokumennya"Ucap Naruto

"Oo Kamu Murid yg dikatakan oleh Sirzech,Baiklah Kelas kamu adalah 3c dan serahkan surat kpd wali kelas"Ucap Kepala Sekolah

=Lorong Sekolah=

Setelah mencari kelas 3c dan Naruto menemukan Kelas 3c dan mengetuknya.

"Ah Maaf Anda Siapa?"Ucap Wali Kelas

"Ah Saya Murid Baru disini dan ini suratnya"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Anda tunggu disininya"Ucap Wali Kelas

=Ruang Kelas 3c=

Dalam kelas banyak siswa siswi yg tapi saat wali kelas masuk mereka langsung diam.

Kriiik...Kriiikk

"Ehem Kita Kedatangan Murid Baru dari Tokyo,Baiklah Uzumaki-san silahkan Masuk"Ucap Wali Kelas

[Uzumaki Naruto jadi masuk kelas akunya Langkah langkah mendekati Naruto-kun semakin mudah] Batin Rias

Lalu Naruto Masuk Kelas dalam sekejap semua siswi yg ada di kelas langsung berteriak.

"BUKANKAH DIA YG ADA DI GERBANG"Ucap Siswi A

"DIA TAMPAN SEKALI DAN RAMBUTNYA CERAH SEPERTI MENTARI"Ucap Siswi B

"Ehem Baiklah Baiklah Uzumaki-san Perkenalkan diri anda"Ucap Wali Kelas

"Baiklah,Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,Hal yg kusukai tidak ada,Hal yg tidak kusukai juga tidak ada,Cita-cita ku hemm belum kupikirkan"Ucap Naruto Polos

Setelah Mendengar itu semua orang yg ada kecuali Naruto hanya sweatdrop dan ada juga yg terjungkal dari kursi.

[Dia hanya memperkenalkan Namanya Saja]Batin Wali Kelas dan Rias hanya Sweatdrop

"Baiklah Kau duduk sebelah Rias Gremory,Gremory-san Angkat tanganmu"Ucap Wali Guru sdh sadar dari sweatdrop

[KYAA Dia duduk disebelah aku]Batin Rias senang

 **=Jam Istirahat=**

"Naruto-kun Makan Bersama yuk"Ucap Siswi A

"Naruto-kun Kantin yuk"Ucap Siswi B

"Maaf,Saya tidak Bisa ikut dengan Kalian"Ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum

[Kyaaa Senyuman Sangat menawan]Batin Fansgirl Naruto

=Lorong Sekolah=

Saat mau ke atap bertemu Kiba

"Naruto-Senpai selamat datang diKuoh Acamedy,Senpai Mau kemana?"Ucap Kiba sopan

"Kiba-san saya hanya mau atap sekolah"Ucap Naruto

"KYAA MEREKA PAS SEKALI MENJADI PASANGAN YAOI"Ucap Fujoshi A

"Kau betul sekali Naruto sebagai Seme dan Kiba sebagai Uke"Ucap Fujoshi B

[Sialan Gue dipredikat sebagai Seme]Batin Naruto Pasrah

"Diamlah Kalian Kalau tidak kalian tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi"Ucap Naruto dingin dan mengeluarkan KI

"Baiklah Na-naaaruuto-Kun"Ucap Para Fujoshi yg ketakutan

=Atap Sekolah=

"Hah betul juga shikamaru kalau menatap awan sedikit menyenangkan"Ucap Naruto sambil menatap awan

"Kau ngapain disana harus nya kau masuk kelas"Ucap Sona

Mendengar suara sona naruto langsung menoleh keasal suara

[dia-dia tampan]Batin Sona terpukau sambil wajah merona merah

"Oh gitunya kau pasti sona kan"Ucap Naruto

"Iya kau namaku Sona Sitri"Ucap Sona sambil menyembunyikan wajah merona

"Baiklah aku ke kelas aku"Ucap Naruto

Sesampainya di kelas nya Naruto langsung ditanyai oleh gurunya

"ehem knp kau terlambat 30 menit masuk ke kelas kau tau waktu istirahat hanya 15 menit,Uzumaki-san"Ucap Guru

"hah Dattebayo Begini alasannya saat aku di lorong sekolah aku melihat guru lagi kesusahan membawa barang karena murid teladan jadi aku menolongnya setelah itu aku bertemu kucing hitam untuk menghindari nya kemudian aku tersesat dijalan yg bernama Kehidupan"

"HHHEEEH"Ucap Semua siswa kecuali Naruto

Semuanya sweatdrop karena alasan yg tidak masuk akal

[Alasan macam apa itu]Batin guru sweatdrop

"Baiklah Kita lanjutkan tentang pelajaran yg tadi"Ucap Guru

= **Pulang Sekolah=**

"Naruto-kun apakah kau ikut kami ke Caffe"Ucap Siswi A

"Tidak aku mau pulang dulu untuk belajar"Ucap Naruto

=Taman Kuoh=

Terlihat kumpulan malaikat jatuh berjumlah 30 untuk menyerang 1 iblis yaitu Issei

"Harusnya Kalian mati"Ucap Malaikat Jatuh A

"Kalian masih mengincar kami"Ucap Issei

"Kalian punya sacred gear yg menggangu rencana tuan kami"Ucap Malaikat Jatuh A

"Baiklah bunuh dia sekarang juga"Ucap Malaikat Jatuh B

Terlihat ratusan light spear mengarah Issei

[Apakah Ini akhir Aku]Batin Issei

 **[Mokuton: Mokujoheki] Jurus Naruto**

Muncullah Kubah Kayu yg melindungi Issei dan Issei terkejut yg melindungi adalah Naruto

[Ce-cepat sekali]Batin Issei terkejut

"Apakah kau tidak apa apa"Seru Naruto

"Aku hanya luka kecil"Ucap Issei

"Kalian malaikat jatuh yg menjijikkan yg bermain keroyokan"Ucap Naruto

"KAU BERANINYA MENGHINA KAMI" Ucap Malaikat Jatuh A

 **[Light Spear] Ucap jurus Malaikat Jatuh A**

Dengan memudah Naruto menangkap Light Spear itu

[Dia-dia menangkap Light Spear milikku]Batin Malaikat Jatuh A

"Baiklah sekarang aku"Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai Hiraishin dan diluncurkan sambil merapal Handseal

 **[Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu]Seru Jutsu Naruto**

Muncullah Ratusan Kunai Bermata Tiga dan menancap diantara kumpulan Malaikat jatuh

"Hah kau mau menyerang kami dengan ini" Ucap remeh Malaikat jatuh C

 **[Hiraishin]Ucap Jutsu Naruto**

Muncullah Kilatan Kuning diantara Malaikat Jatuh dan Dalam sekejap 50 Malaikat Jatuh mati

[Ce-cepat sekali dia bisa membunuh dalam sekejap]Batin Issei

Muncullah Naruto dihadapan Issei

"Kalian keluarlah dari situ"Ucap Naruto mendeteksi seseorang

Muncullah 3 orang yaitu Rias,Akeno,Kiba,dan Koneko

"Kenapa Kalian disini dan Tidak membantu dia"Ucap Naruto Dingin

"Baiklah Naruto"Ucap Rias

 **TBC**

 **Please to review**


End file.
